


you'll remember in the morning

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, black out drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets a really cute boy at a party. Said boy is his boyfriend Harry, who he came with, but he doesn't remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll remember in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot remember where i found this prompt so if it is yours i will definitely credit it you. uhm yeah i just thought this would be super super cute, and yeah hope you enjoy

Louis is quite possibly very, very drunk right now. Not that it's entirely unusual for him to be drunk. But it's been an incredibly long time since he's been _this_ drunk. He can't help but revel in the feeling of the bass thumping through his body as he dances on top of a table. He lost Zayn and Liam at some point, the odds of them making out in a dark corner are very high. That's okay though, Louis doesn't mind dancing alone, and dancing on a table is quite a lot of fun actually. 

From up on the table, Louis can see everyone at the house party. There's a game of beer pong going on in one corner that he might have to join later. But there’s a game of Spin the Bottle as well, and he hasn't played in ages. He feels like he's on top of the world, or like a king looking down on his subjects. And there’s one subject in particular that catches Louis’ eye. A tall curly haired boy who has his eye on Louis. He may be seeing double right now, but Louis knows when someone is into him, he's got a sixth sense about it. Louis keeps his eyes on Mr. Sexy 'til the end of the song, then gets off the table to talk to him. He tries his best to do his sexy walk, by swinging his hips, but it ends miserably when he stumbles right into the arms of Mr. Sexy.

“Oops,” he slurs.

“Hi,” the man says with a smirk.

“Sorry,” Louis says as he regretfully stands upright. Mr. Sexy’s arms felt, like, really good.

“Having a good time?” 

“‘S better now, Mr. Sexy.” Louis pokes Mr. Sexy’s arm.

“Mr. Sexy?’” the man raises his eyebrows.

“‘Ve been calling you that in me head.”

The curly haired man just throws his head back and laughs. He's got a very attractive throat that Louis wants to bite, but he's flirting right now, and he doesn't appreciate Mr. Sexy laughing at him.

“Oi! What's so funny bout tha’?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he says shaking his head. 

“What's your real name then?” Louis asks. Mr. Sexy stares at him quizzically for a few seconds before answering.

“‘M Harry.” He holds his hand out for Louis to shake.

“Louis,” he replies, taking Harry's hand in his. The first thing he notices is how his hand is dwarfed by Harry’s. “You've got really pretty... uh..,hair... and eyes.”

“Thanks. You're not so bad yourself,” Harry replies.

“Bet your cock is pretty too,” Louis waggles his eyebrows.

“Haven't gotten any complaints lately,” Harry says smugly. Someone bumps into Louis, causing him to go flying back into Harry's arms; not that he's going to complain. 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles into Harry's chest, but doesn't move away; the tiny little voice in his head tells him he should. Louis feels at home in Harry's arms.

“I don't mind,” Harry says, smile clear in his voice. Louis looks up at Harry, who is smiling down at him like the sun shines out of his ass. 

“Do you... uh wanna go somewhere a bit more private?” Louis asks, his confidence wavering just a tad.

“Let's go outside for a bit, yeah?” 

Louis nods and steps back, motioning for Harry to lead. But he just takes Louis’ hand instead. And as Harry gently guides him through the party, Louis can't help, but imagine Harry's fingers inside of him, and how insanely good they would feel. 

“Here.” Louis’ vivid fantasy of a sex marathon is interrupted by Harry handing him a water bottle. 

“No thanks. Stranger danger,” Louis replies a little smugly. Harry unscrews the cap and takes a sip, before giving it to Louis. “Okay.”

Louis hadn't even noticed they were outside already, which is surprising considering the lack of noise as well as that slight feeling of suffocation from so many bodies crammed into a small space. Harry's looking at the sky so Louis does too, and somehow all thoughts of Harry's fingers disappear. 

“Ya know in the summer I used to sneak out of me room late at night just to look at the sky.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks leaning his elbows against the railing, and Louis copying. 

“Yeah. Would just sit there and admire them. Can't tell you how many times I woke up outside.” 

“Drink,” is all Harry says in reply. 

“Mr. Bossy.” Louis sticks out his tongue at Harry before taking drink. “Lucky for you I like that.” Louis waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You have the attention span of a goldfish, I swear,” Harry groans exasperatedly.

“Me mates always say that. But we don't need to talk about them. Tell me more about you.” Louis bats his eyes a few time for good measure. 

Harry lets out a loud sigh. “What do you wanna know?” 

“Job?” 

“I'm a baker.”

“‘S good, free food. Um...family?”

“Older sister and my mum.”

“Must be nice. Sometimes I wish it wasn't the only boy out of five kids.” Louis answers. “Single?”

Harry pauses a few seconds before saying, “Sure.” 

“That's a yes or no question,” Louis says as he takes a few steps away from Harry. “You don't answer ‘sure’ to a question like that. Are you in a relationship or not?” Louis demands, attempting a cross expression, but he can tell his face muscles aren’t cooperating.

“It's complicated right this second,” Harry replies with a knowing smirk.

“I'm not letting you cheat on your boyfriend, and I'm not going to be a homewrecker”

“Look, I promise we wouldn't be hurting anyone's feelings,” Harry says calmly and takes one step toward Louis. “I won't be cheating and you certainly won’t be a homewrecker.”

“You say that now, only for him to barge in on us tomorrow morning!” Louis flinging his arms up dramatically.

“We can just get to know one another. Just talk,” Harry suggests. Louis squints at him dubiously. “I swear.” He takes another step back as if to prove his point.

“How do I know you're telling the truth,” Louis asks still skeptical, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I’ll keep at least a foot and a half of space between us at all times, and my hands will stay above the waist.”

“mmkay, “ Louis slurs. 

“Bedroom okay?” 

“Mmmm....no funny business,” Louis comments when Harry puts an arm around his shoulder.

“Just helping you walk, love,” Harry points out as they walk away from the party.

“Don’ call me tha’” 

Harry whispers something under his breath, but Louis doesn’t really care. He feels much better now that he knows he won’t be ruining anyone’s relationship. And even if Louis can't have this beautiful man inside him he feels just a content getting to know Harry. It's strange because he feels as if he's known Harry for years and not hours. 

Louis looks at Harry's wrist as the tall boy man pulls, him along to some bedroom, and can't help but notice the anchor on Harry's wrist. He looks at his own wrist hanging on his side. 

“Heey, we've got matching...uh...matching anchor and rope,” he points out. “Must be fate.”

“Something like that,” Harry replies with a small smile, as he opens the door to a room he deems appropriate. 

“Do you have matching..stuff with your boyfriend?” Louis asks snarkily as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“You have no idea.” Harry says going around to the other side. 

“You're a very cryptic person, yah know that?” Louis says flopping back into the bed.

“M really not.” Harry sits gingerly, with his back against the headboard. “This is hilarious though, so I'm going with it.” 

“Wha’ is?” Louis slurs

“You.”

“I was trying to seduce you five minutes ago, and now you find this funny?” Louis tries to prop himself up on his elbows, but it doesn't really work so he settles for just turning his head. 

“I'm not ruining it. You'll remember in the morning."

“And what makes you think we'll still be together in the morning?” 

“Trust me love, we will.”

“Love,” Louis scoffs. "You call everyone that?”

“No. Just you,” Harry says it with such sincerity, and he's got this look in his eye, like he thinks Louis hung the stars or summat and Louis just doesn't know why. And it's not that it creeps him out, but rather he feels at home, and in his drunken state that scares him a bit. He's never felt this connected to someone he's just met.

“Maybe we should just sleep and get to know one another...later,” Louis says, as he moves so his entire body is on the bed and closing his eyes.

“You need to sleep on your side, babes.” Harry states.

“M’kay.” Louis rolls over so he's facing away from the stranger who seems to know him so well. 

“Sleep, Lou.”

“‘Kay,” Louis mumbles, before he drifts off to sleep.

\----

Louis wakes up to a jackhammer in his head, at least that's what it feels like. 

“Hazza,” he groans. He doesn't get a reply. 

Louis slowly opens one eye. He regrets this immediately, and quickly closes it with another groan, before shoving his face back into the pillow.

“Hazza,” he says louder. He hears footsteps and can't help but smile.

“Take these, babe,” Harry whispers.

“‘s too loud.”

“It'll help with the headache.”

“Ugh, fine.” Louis slowly rolls onto his side and props himself up. He reaches his hands out waiting for Harry to hand him the pills and water. 

“Are you gonna open your eyes?” Harry asks handing them over. 

“Nope,” Louis replies, taking the pills. “See? No need.”

“You'll have to open them eventually.”

“Never. Come cuddle.” Louis makes grabby hands. Harry laughs, but climbs in quickly. “By the way, why didn't you cut me off last night?”

“Lost track of you for a bit there. By the time I found you, you were dancing on a table.” 

“Please tell me that was the worst thing I did last night.”

“You don't remember?” 

And Louis knows that tone, knows that last night he must've done something extremely stupid. 

“How bad was it?” Louis asks opening his eyes. 

“You got so drunk you forgot we were together. Thought you had met me for the first time last night,” Harry says with a shit eating grin.

“You're making that up.”

“‘Fraid not, Lou.”

“Wait..did I...did I call you Mr. Sexy?” Louis rubs his temples with one hand.

“Yeah,” Harry laughs softly.

“That’s embarrassing innit?” 

“It was fine, love.”

“I made a complete arse of meself, I'm sure.”

“Maybe.” Harry shrugs one shoulder. “But you needed to let loose. I know how stressful your job can be.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “But we don’t need to talk about that. It’s Saturday, and what I really need is for my beautiful boyfriend to cook me a wonderfully greasy breakfast. Preferably in bed.”

“And who says your boyfriend even wants to cook? Maybe he’s a bit hungover too, and just wants to cuddle a little longer.” 

“Fine, we’ll go out then. But only after the paracetamol kicks in.” Louis closes his eyes and snuggles into Harry’s chest.

“I’m definitely okay with more cuddles,” Harry replies softly, pulling Louis even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is hogwartzlou come say hi!


End file.
